the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Helpless
Of course, naturally, it would be him that had to go home alone. For a majority of the night, Elias had been spending his time enjoying what was a general consensus of perhaps too much alcohol in some dingy alleyway bar. He was as elegant as barflies could have been, considering; but even though he was alone, that didn't mean there wasn't a party. In fact, the current location was as rowdy as these things come in. God, someone could get smacked right upside the head with a chair if they didn't watch their back close enough! Eventually, though and as all these things do, the ruckus began to die down, and the man embarked on his journey through the streets of Bethnal Green to half-stagger home, to the Society. Slummy streets were slowly beginning to become more dignified buildings as he walked, but Elias had too little of his wits to take notice. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Mortensen walked the streets with his medical clothing plague and with the name of William Nortwood, the scoundrel thief who murdered Cavendish. He walked with a kind of stick with an hourglass symbol with wings attached to the tip, stained with blood and dust. He walked quietly, but had just killed a man. He looked ahead and saw a figure. He walked over to him and asked: '- Hello, are you... Elias?' - He was surprised to see him. Decipherer: Elias doesn't immediately identify the duo, but slowly, the light of recognition appears in his eyes. His nose crinkles with disdain as he recognizes the figures -- he lied for them, and then got darted in the neck? -- and he begins to back away slowly. "Y-- no." DeathMurder_JH: William Nortwood ((which is Mattias Mortensen)) looked at him and said helping Elias to stand: '- Oh, you never remember. William Nortwood.' - Said William as if being introduced to a new person. '- And then I'm the drunk.' - Said William with himself. '- What does a man get so drunk?' - William asked shaking his head negatively. Decipherer: He snickers, easily forgetting the duo's wrongdoings towards him and shrugging, "Can't quite remember how, uh, ex-- exactly much I drank." DeathMurder_JH: '- Need help to find the way back to the bar? Or maybe your house? ' - William question like any good friend. He walked from one side to the other and said: '- Give me a good answer, if not I will lose patience and I will kill you.' Decipherer: Elias blanks. "... What?" DeathMurder_JH: William smiled underneath the mask and said: '- Nothing, forget what I told you. You want help or not?' - William thought well and concluded: '- Of course, I'm talking to a drunk who has no idea what's going on. Come on, I'll take you to my house.' - William Nortwood took Elias by the shoulders and began to walk. Jasper Jekyll:' ( A familiar pair of meaty hands grab William by the' shoulders, lifting him a good eight feet into the air. ) You're not going anywhere. Decipherer: Elias stiffens under William's hold, beginning to pull away, but he soon has no need to as he whirls around just soon enough to see him get hoisted into the air. He blinks, his mouth somewhat agape as it clicks with him just who the savior was, and his expression darkens. "... Oh." Jasper Jekyll:' Brace yourself.' ( She shakes Elias loose before launching Michael WILLIAM as far as she can, aiming for the side of the nearest tavern. The patrons run screaming as the man flies towards them. ) Decipherer: Elias watches the man as he's launched over the side of the building with wide eyes. He faces Jasper, absolutely stunned. Jasper Jekyll: That should keep him busy. ( She looks down at him, the faintest hint of amusement dancing across her features. ) Decipherer: Elias clears his throat and rubs his neck with a small chuckle. "Thanks..." Jasper Jekyll:' Eh don't mention it... I didn't feel like reading your' name in the obituaries anyway. ( She eyes the building warily before casting a sideways glance in Elias's direction. ) Not to be nosy, but where were you headed? And don't say the guy's house, because I know a lie when I hear one. Decipherer: He grumbles something under his breath before looking back up towards Jasper. "Back to the Soc-- wait, wh... what about you?" Jasper Jekyll:' Don't worry, I hang around the Society too. Someone has' to watch out for you nerds ( She winks. ) Decipherer: Though Elias' mind despite its state attempted some snarky counter, it produces little more than a sigh. He shrugs, "We're helpless." Jasper Jekyll:' Not COMPLETELY. Just... mostly ' ( She scratches the back of her head. ) Decipherer: He snorts, taking to half-leaning against a building as he walks. "So why were you, um... Y- y'know, around?" Jasper Jekyll: ( She feigns hurt, pressing her hand to her heart. ) Oh! You wound me! Can't a Gem like me get a little fresh air? ( She breaks into a tiny cackle, shaking her head. ) Nah, that doesn't mean anything. I was taking a reprieve from babysitting when I ran into Don Juan over there trying to pick you up. Literally. I'm guessing that's not what brought you out though. ( She raises an eyebrow, observing his staggering gait. ) Decipherer: He follows her look and lets out a tiny giggle, shrugging his shoulders. " 've gotta have fun somehow." Jasper Jekyll:' Yeah, and you had a LOT of it. Maybe ''too much''' for your size. Decipherer: Elias scowls, his expression exaggerated by the amount of 'fun' he'd had earlier. "It's not -- not my fault I'm not..." He looks towards her and flaps his hands. "However tall you are!" Jasper Jekyll:' oh SURE, but I wouldn't go drinking (she gestures to him.' ) however much you drank either. Decipherer: "Ahah, uh, I can't see you drinking at all." Jasper Jekyll:' That's because I have better things to do than hug a' porcelain bowl all day. ( She fluffs her hair. ) Besides, do you know how long it would take to clean that boozey smell out of all this? Decipherer: Elias snickers, tilting his head to follow the massive head of hair. "That... fair enough." Jasper Jekyll:' It's gonna be quite a job for you as it is. Though it' looks like you've got bigger fish to fry right now. Decipherer: "...Eh? Like what, getting home?" Jasper Jekyll:' Like ''staying upright' '''Decipherer:' He makes a long 'oh' sound, and then ... shrugs. "Meh. 've made it this far!" Jasper Jekyll: ( She gives a bellowing laugh ) Ha! You've got a long way to go kiddo. ( She's, like, DIS close to carrying him. ) Decipherer: Elias doesn't seem to process the fact that she called him kiddo and just laughs at .. her laugh?, looking towards the rest of the street. "I don't... entirely, uh, know where I'm going." Obtained From Drinking Buddies Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER